The Dark Angel
by DarkStar8
Summary: Faith enters Sunnydale and her and Buffy meet. Luckily, they team up just in time to fight an new but all too familiar evil, and this time the fight is personal. B/A


Title: The Dark Angel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the original characters, themes, ideas, locations, plots etc.  
  
Feedback: Please, I appreciate any criticism. Post your reviews here or e- mail me at victoria_the_hunter@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: This fic relates mostly to the first and second seasons, although it takes place in its own little world. Basically, Buffy has already fought and defeated the Master. Angel has not turned into Angelus, and his and Buffy's relationship is kind of undetermined. Kendra has already come and gone and her death has already taken place, at the hands of Drusilla. And after killing Kendra, Dru splits leaving a heart-broken Spike behind. Xander and Cordy's relationship like it was in the first season and the beginning of the second. Oz is not in this fic. Jenny Calendar is still the computer teacher who fell in love with Rupert Giles. Faith comes into the fic in the first chapter, I mingled her story a bit but basically she is still the badass rebel Slayer who came to Sunnydale to escape the drama of vampire slayage. There is no main evil in Sunnydale, at least not yet. The fic starts right at the beginning of their junior year in high school.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The large tour bus slowed to a stop at the bus stop just outside of the Sunnydale city limits. The driver opened the door and out of it stepped a single female. She slid a strand of her dark hair behind her ear as she shifted the single duffel bag she carried to her other shoulder.  
  
She smiled to the bus driver and said her thanks for him stopping off of his main route.  
  
She walked up the sidewalk up to the brightly colored "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. She sighed as she recalled her long trip across the country to here. She didn't know what drew her to here but she knew things would be different. Not only for her, but to whomever may cross her path.  
  
She dug in her pockets and pulled out a few hundred dollars, which she did not earn from an honest day's work. She had more in her bag, at least enough to last her about a month or two on only the most necessary stuff.  
  
Was this the life she had earned? After all of this shit her few months of being a Slayer had caused her. She'd just have to forget all of this, everything and start new. Hell, maybe ol' Sunnydale will put some sunshine in her life and make her a better person (and that earns a big laugh!).  
  
She rounded one of the numerous blocks of the town searching for a hotel, it being night not too many people were on the road or walking the streets. Eventually, however, she did run across a person. A man not far from an old warehouse. His hair was short and bleached blonde, he was average height and wore a dark duster.  
  
"Hello?" said she, "Umm.hey, dude.?"  
  
The man turned around and replied, "Can I help you?"  
  
She arched one eyebrow, this 'dude' was actually kinda hot, his well defined cheek bones and nice, light skin. "Yeah, I was wondering, can you point me in the direction of the nearest apartment building?" she asked him, while letting her eyes move up and down his body.  
  
"Umm, yes.I can show you, if you would like." He offered.  
  
She let out a half smile as she thought about it, "Sure, why not." For some reason she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, well.that would probably be quite a long way, bad comparison.  
  
They made small talk for about two blocks until he asked her what her name was, "Faith." She replied, then asked him the same.  
  
He smiled and then said, "William, most of my pals just call me Spike."  
  
"Oh." Faith looked at him and smiled, "Why do they call you that?" Then she turned to look toward a noise across the street.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me." He said, then she heard a demonic growl right behind her.  
  
Faith turned and brought the back of her fist across his face, he was a vampire.  
  
"God, don't you guys ever give it a break?" she said just as she kicked his left cheek, which threw him to the side.  
  
"Whoa, cutie, I just want a little nibble." He said as he got up and lunged at her, successfully shoving her to the ground.  
  
She moved back and jumped to her feet just before grabbing the vampire's hair and kneeing him in the face. She then unleashed a fury of moves, each successfully blowing him back until he slammed into the wall of some building.  
  
However, Spike would not take that as the final straw and just as Faith pulled out a stake he knocked it out of her hand, then knocked her back.  
  
After several minutes of the fight they ended up at the park, both halfway enjoying this routine. Then in one swift move Spike blew Faith to the ground and pinned her down.  
  
"Its safe to say you were quite a turn on, but now its time for my meal." He said as moved to her neck. However Faith loosed her legs from under him and wrapped them as close to his waist as possible. Then in a few clever moves she was on top of him.  
  
"I'm always on top, honey." Faith smiled as she locked his waist between her powerful thighs.  
  
"Great, I always liked being on bottom." Spike snickered evilly and then Faith started punching his face. Spike growled and then as she was about to bring a stake down into his heart he successfully managed to get free of her grasp and jumped up to his feet.  
  
"I've always liked it rough, but I see you're not interested in the same things I am." He made an evil snicker, "So I figure its time for me to find another more willing girl." And with that Spike fled away into the shadows.  
  
"Damn," she hollered to him, "I was hoping you would call me!" Faith rolled her eyes and then started backtracking their fight to find where her bag was. She had lost it shortly after she swung it at Spike's head.  
  
She found it, ripped and torn but basically everything was there and she took a direct route to a nearby hotel. Just as she got her room she collapsed onto the bed, turned on the TV and fell asleep shortly after. Needless to say he filled her dreams and rattled her mind.  
  
***  
  
Faith jerked awake as she heard a fight taking place not far outside of her hotel room. Her clock read 12:28. She shook her head as she rose from bed, all she was clothed in was a tank top and her underwear, but that would have to do. She jerked the door of her room open and pushed herself outside. She immediately jumped over the railing of the second floor. She landed just in front of a car parked in front of the building.  
  
She immediately ran to the noise of the fight.  
  
There was a blonde-headed girl fighting two men. Obviously vamps, that could be told from their growls. Faith almost instantly intervened, that confrontation with Spike left her longing for more battle.  
  
She got a strange look from the blonde, who held a stake in her hand.Faith on the other-hand didn't have one on her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked the blonde.  
  
"No worries about that right now blondie, I say we have bigger things to fill our time." And with that Faith leapt at the two vamps, sending them flying when she jumped up and kicked both of them right below their collar. After that the blonde and Faith fought the two vamps and staked them one by one.  
  
With the dust they left behind settled the blonde girl turned to Faith, "What the hell were you doing? You could've gotten yourself killed!"  
  
"Don't worry about me honey, I can handle my own." Faith smiled, then finally felt the cold creep all over her body.  
  
"Oh, really." said the blonde, noticing her choice in clothing.  
  
"Okay, I was asleep until your little battle woke me, just be glad you had a slayer to back you." Faith winked at the girl then started to walk off.  
  
But the girl stormed past her and set herself in front of the slayer, "I'm the goddamn slayer!" said the blonde girl.  
  
Faith laughed, "You are the slayer!"  
  
Suddenly the blonde had an expression of understanding and relief cross her face, "Oh, yeah.Kendra died and you took her place."  
  
"Excuse me?" Faith asked.  
  
"Kendra, she was slayer before you.and I was slayer before her, I'm Buffy." The blonde smiled and held out her hand. Faith didn't take it, "I'm Faith, and if you were the slayer before this Kendra then why are you standing in front of me now."  
  
Buffy smiled and sighed, "It's a long story, if you want we could meet up tomorrow and talk. I mean things are going kind of slow in Sunnydale, but it can't stay like that for long."  
  
There was a moment of silence then Faith smiled and eyed Buffy, "Well, two Slayers are better than one.okay. Where you wanna meet, here at oh say, eleven?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't mean to rush off but I've gotta finish my patrol and you might be getting kind of cold."  
  
"Sure, see ya." And then Faith walked back to her hotel room, climbed into bed and fell back asleep, still dreaming of the mysterious and playful vampire she had met earlier that night.  
  
tbc 


End file.
